customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Super ROBLOX Warrior 24
Super ROBLOX Warrior 24 'was the twenty-fourth tournament of Super ROBLOX Warrior and the fourth tournament since JohnWillic125, Shadow_zz, and FortunateAzOp09's kanzenseihas in Tournament 20. This tournament marked the fourth (and final) tournament of 2019. Recap of T23 The First Stage had 3 new obstacles debuting: Gauntlet Rush, Swinging Spikes, and Chute Escape. Gauntlet Rush set a new record for eliminations for 74 eliminations, beating SRW 18's Double Dipper. Swinging Spikes was only able to take out 4, mainly due to Gauntlet Rush's dominance. Chute Escape did not take out any competitors. Ten competitors cleared the First Stage, two of them (cyrus08uk and ShadowMilesXE) foreigners. The Second Stage brought back classics like the Wingnut Alley, Speed Tower, Coin Flip, Salmon Ladder, and Double Dipper. Out of the ten that came in, only two came out, mainly due to Wingnut Alley, which knocked out six competitors, including Cyrus, LeoNinjagoFan1522, and Shadow. A staggering five competitors (50% of the stage's attempts) failed on the transition to the second wingnut. Only BowserSpice and SasukeRBLX07 were able to clear the Second Stage. The Third Stage debuted three new obstacles in Energy Coils, the Ultra Cliffhanger, and Devil Steps. SasukeRBLX07 failed the new Ultra Cliffhanger, while BowserSpice failed the Window Hang, the obstacle directly after the Ultra Cliffhanger. Tournament Summary First Stage Three new obstacles were added to Stage One: Shrinking Steps, Diamond Dash and Double Twister. This tournament proved to be a success for the newcomers, as five of them (JakeTheFootballKid13, jagon11, No0biewearsgucci, TeeCeeEm, and bbog54) were able to clear. Regulars pikachukid819, ItsSuperRBLX, and DogeyElite all broke out with their first Stage One clears. jpuprocks1 was able to bounce back and clear the First Stage. Unfortunately, not all the best of the best were able to clear, as LongShotArrow77 fell to the Slider Jump, and AmericanRoblox_YT and al3xalceus failed on Double Dipper. Twenty were able to defeat this new First Stage. Second Stage A new obstacle was debuted as the first obstacle, in the Giant Ring Swing. Salmon Ladder and Unstable Bridge returned from the last tournament (albeit modified), while Beam Flipper came back as a completely buffed obstacle. Wingnut Alley came back from the last tournament, slightly nerfed, while Wall Lift appeared for the first time since Tournament 21. This Second Stage proved to be slightly easier than Tournament 23 (Tournament 23 had a 20% Stage Two clear rate to Tournament 24's 30%), yet the course still proved to be challenging. The Unstable Bridge went on a rampage and took out multiple favorites (LeoNinjagoFan1522, jpuprocks1, and bbog54). The Beam Flipper also took out several notable competitors (jagon11, TeeCeeEm, KoolAidStrike0_0, and cyrus08uk). Wingnut Alley only took out three competitors, as it was majorly nerfed. Still, it did eliminate Grant4424, JakeTheFootball13, and CrazyKidGoDJ (all of them were taking on the obstacle for their first time). Six managed to clear the Second Stage, those being ItsSuperRBLX, Remembered_Goodbye, Ahhrows, ShadowMilesXE, SasukeRBLX07, and BowserSpice. Third Stage Stage Three was buffed from the last tournament, with the Double Tilt Ladder replacing the Racker, Lightning Bolts replacing Pole Grasper, the new and diabolical Overdrive Cliffhanger, the Vertical Limit Tri and Hang Climb returning harder than ever, Cane Lane making its very first debut, and Flying Bar returning as one of the hardest SRW obstacles to date. The Double Tilt Ladder eliminated ItsSuperRBLX almost immediately, while SasukeRBLX07 made a slight error on Lightning Bolts and failed on the dismount. The Overdrive Cliffhanger eliminated both Ahhrows and Remembered_Goodbye, while ShadowMilesXE and BowserSpice were both able to clear. ShadowMilesXE and BowserSpice went on to clear Stage Three and become the first finalists since Slipzy in Tournament 22. Final Stage First Stage Obstacles ① '^'Shrinking Steps (縮小ステップ) ② '*'Double Dipper (ダブルディッパー) ③ '^'Diamond Dash (ダイヤモンドダッシュ) ④ '*'Giant Swing (ジャイアントスイング) ⑤ '*'Sonic Curve (ソニックカーブ) ⑥ '*'Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) ⑦ '*'Slider Jump (スライダージャンプ) ⑧ '^'''Double Twister (ダブルツイスター) '''Time Limit: 90 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Second Stage Obstacles ① ^'Giant Ring Swing (ジャイアントリングスイング) ② '*'Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダー) ③ '*'Unstable Bridge (不安定な橋) ④ '*'Beam Flipper (ビームフリッパー) ⑤ *Wingnut Alley (ウィングナットアレイ) ⑥ '*'''Wall Lift (ウォールリフト) '''Time Limit: 120 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Third Stage Obstacles ① ^'Double Tilt Ladder (ダブルチルトラダー) ② '*'Energy Coils (エネルギーコイル) ③ '^'Lightning Bolts (I落雷ボルト) ④ '^'Overdrive Cliffhanger (オーバードライブクリフハンガー) ⑤ '*'Vertical Limit Tri (垂直制限トライ) ⑥ '*'Hang Climb (ハングクライム) ⑦ '^'Cane Lane (ケインレーン) ⑧ '*'''Flying Bar (フライングバー) '''Time Limit: Untimed ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① *'Salmon Ladder ( サーモンラダー) ② '*'''Rope Climb (ロープクライム) '''Distance: __m Time Limit: 25 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Category:Super ROBLOX Warrior